whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Page de la Whatever
Welcome to "Page de la Whatever"! Some of the things you guys might want to talk about might not fall under any of the above catergories and I'm not gonna be one of those mean guys who is always telling you what you can and can't post so if you're feeling happy, sad or you're just having one of those days, then come tell me about it!I love to chat! Please don't be afraid to speak your mind! If you don't jump, you won't fly. SO LET'S COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT! Thanks a bunch, Charlie :) What's on your mind? :) You said we can do whatever we want....YA HERRRRD!!!!!! Please! I hate to be left out of all the good stuff! I'll try my best to check back here everyday and see what you guys are up to! If you have any questions or concerns, I would be happy to answer them but please don't be offended if I don't respond straight away! Remember, I'm British so I'm kinda working on a different time zone. Please don't be afraid to ask the other admins questions either because I am sure that they will be just as happy to help! Dont ask Veronica though.... she's a creep! Charlie :) Gallery Add pictures of well, whatever you want ha ha ha!!!(well as long as it not inappropriate) 3033504a64f945a2e (1).jpg 3033504a64f945a2e.jpg New Gen Eeveelution.png pokemon-sylveon.png sd.jpg Wizard in the House!!.jpg|Do not be fooled my friends!! She is a wizard. perry's poker face.png perry_viking_style_by_rashter-d34cp0y.gif perry_bla_bla_bla_by_rashter-d34s0xo.gif Feelings.gif Aa124.jpg Stan.png Forum.jpg Forever-Alone-Meme.jpg|forever alone Perruh.jpg Kpop-kpop-30312726-1280-800.jpg Zebra-colored-backgrounds-wallpaper-with-1680x1050-resolution.jpg original.jpg laura dreams.jpg perry sleeping.gif OMG laura.gif tumblr_lpj6a7dMzN1qzu32w.gif tumblr_m1tch1dtqx1qdw3xpo1_500.gif ImagesCA96S3U5.jpg Image.jpg Photo.png 212px-IMG 0372.jpg Tumblr mckvl7afbw1rwrcuso1 500.jpg R5 096.jpg R5 014.jpg Tumblr lr2pupVOvI1qdpad0o1 500.jpg nutella.jpg auslly2.jpg jaypark.jpg|Jay Park!!! mr.simple.jpg|Mr.Simple by Super Junior flower power.jpg|Flower Power by Girls' Generation 2NE1.jpg|2NE1 crayon.jpg|Crayon by G-Dragon!!!Get it,CRAYON! Rosie.jpg|The one in the middle is Rosie aka Charlies Dog ImagesCA3KP2CU.jpg ImagesCAKK2P0R.jpg Tumblr lnyvg0ZgiR1qcc8gxo1 500.jpg tumblr_lhhruxapfO1qg3zibo1_400.jpg tumblr_mhw47uB93x1r1tn8jo1_500.gif tumblr_m8bv6n7I501r2gq0po1_500.jpg tumblr_m5a94utsUY1rpltdko1_1280.png Allyta.PNG tumblr_inline_mjbml3NSCl1qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_mf3bgwStse1rnf5opo1_500.gif Tumblr mjuh9rIvhH1r1tn8jo1 500.gif Tumblr mffiaz40TL1r1tn8jo1 400.gif Tumblr mj2ovbxNNj1r1tn8jo1 500.gif Doofenshmirtz e perry and doof oppa gangnam style by leibi97.gif Jb.jpg|Sorry to all who love JB Hungergames.jpg Tumblr mjwbe2iwee1qkt45vo1 500.jpg 27491693.jpg sexylaura.png 9df99773a27a951ad6912eeaede13db0.jpg|Harry Potter Cupcakes! 97efe9dee4f7924ec390c84cace29b03.jpg|Harry Potter cake pops! d2def59c35ef29f1ee85321a16b11062.jpg|Starbucks cupcakes! cd6a17d3213f7d6dbc0e8d02b9714932.jpg|Harry Potter Toms! c8318dc36d6d1e7c671c52c836c16866.jpg|i solemnly swear i am up to no good 94_-_simba_smiling.jpg Go team!!.jpg AdultSimbaDay1.jpg the_lion_king___mufasa_and_simba_by_diego32tiger-d5ty527.jpg The-Lion-King-2-the-lion-king-2-simbas-pride-9420887-994-1112.jpg emperorsnewgroovever5.jpg wp2_l.jpg LLAMA FACE by lyanyne.jpg Fox_and_the_Hound_Wallpaper_JxHy.jpg fighting-dragons-battle.jpg Mulan reading.jpg Mulan-mulan-7095681-902-591.jpg tumblr_lj4jfijhn61qfc2ueo1_500.gif tumblr_m6voasjWKI1r7z7bm.gif black-dragon-wallpaper.jpg wiralph-reg-whalen-add.jpg trish2.jpg Doof freakout.jpg Here Austin.JPG tumblr_inline_mh44310kWQ1qm41x2.gif tumblr_inline_mhsdo6WiKx1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mazhesLFVv1r1tn8jo1_400.gif tumblr_m5ad6iWCLt1r1tn8jo7_250.gif Austin and Ally movie.jpg Austin and ally.jpg Austin and Ally.png in the rain, auslly.jpg Narwhalsship.JPG Owen.jpg Zebras are real.jpg AUSLLY kiss.jpg guitar perry.jpg Do i look amused...jpg Hi perry.jpeg I hate you perry.jpg Mad perry.jpg NO NO NO.jpg Perry as a baby.gif Perry smiling.JPG perry_the_platypus_by_dangxbh-d34wkh3.jpg Perry the Platypus truck diver.gif Perry thinking.jpg tumblr_m0oyeeimfy1qcdm7go1_400.gif tumblr_m78vtxVjPf1r1tn8jo1_400.gif tumblr_mb1r30ZXZZ1r1tn8jo1_400.gif tumblr_mdns9tmFiU1r1tn8jo2_400.gif tumblr_mgiahsCW1n1r1tn8jo2_250.gif tumblr_mgiahsCW1n1r1tn8jo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mgqze0O2bj1r1tn8jo2_250.gif tumblr_mgutpoD7ah1r1tn8jo1_500.gif tumblr_mhdiq7NBXG1r1tn8jo1_500.gif tumblr_mhw37tKxmL1r1tn8jo1_500.gif Sylveon.jpg 39520-love-countless-love-hearts-wallpaper.jpg Tumblr mdn71wVYfg1rqtgwko1 1280.jpg Funny-gif-Pikachu-pushing-cat-kitten.gif Funny.gif Music.jpg Nyan cat by mechanical2127-d4z75bf.jpg 9580672-abstract-tree-of-love-hearts-and-birds.jpg Songwriter.jpg Laugh.jpg Prankster.jpg Splashscreen chatterbox.jpg Url6.jpeg Zombies.jpg Spongebob.jpg Cake.jpg Cheesecake.jpg Cookie.jpg Yum!.jpg Yum.jpg Twd.jpg The_I_love_Hearts_Wallpaper_by_VampireJaku.jpg random funny gifs (12).gif tumblr_mg01w6qP531r7ytubo1_500.gif Tumblr m9l9k7ixIX1ro2d43.gif Hot-coffee.gif Tumblr mg73ie8rPh1r3czd7o1 500.gif Gjh.jpg Tumblr inline mhhj3g8dzx1qz4rgp.gif 0funnyohnoyoudidnt_2.gif Frak_the_freak_out.gif tumblr_luye20XLzS1r21ri3.gif tumblr_m0ck9txloZ1r41lj3.gif User_Interface.jpg MoltenChocCake2.jpg Low-fat-homemade-chocolate-cake.jpg Denmark map.jpg Il fullxfull 377024781 st4w.jpg 150px-5598416.png Dezawesome.jpg 531510 425098854238793 335406359 n (1).jpg Answerthatquestion.jpg 20100412 virtual hug.jpg Tumblr leuan09geH1qg6pyio1 500.gif tumblr_lt9vcfsPFr1qb67gho1_400.gif Fnvjks.jpg 8174444939_dd43edef1b_z.jpg cookie-thief-pic.png Claire_10820101118_Kanji_Name.jpeg royalty-free-vector-of-a-gradient-green-maple-leaf-logo-by-lal-perera-4818.jpg 2013032434iron_fist_300.jpg Canada-Maple-Leaf.jpg lol-cookie-monster-31227322-357-500.jpg milk-cookie-monster-small-60431.jpg name_claire_150bbc74c.gif how-to-draw-zombie-gary,-zombie-gary-tutorial-picture.jpg David-Mcenery.jpg Taylor Swift Begin Again.jpg Zzzzzzz.jpg Flower!.jpg Blue-cookie-cookiemonster-crazy-music-Favim.com-413118.jpg Auslly Pic 11.jpg Bird-41.jpg Songs Colections.jpg Teddy bear by rouxegrl-d462t7q.png Cutemons hug.jpg Hiya.jpg AUSLLY.png always_here_to_cheer_you_up_by_xx_lostlink_xx-d41wydw.jpg Creations.jpg irom-man-artwork-inspiration-16.jpg tumblr_m1iileeBAl1qi4aaao1_500.jpg tumblr_static_pikachu_wants_a_hug.gif You_don't_ship_Auslly.gif SHINEE.jpg KPOP.jpg GoCANADA.jpg Diy-wedding-flowers-01.jpg Kpop.png Cyber hug.gif 8592667553 95486b0d07 large.jpg A rLPGcCMAEkVAc large.jpg Sub-kpop.jpg Arts-poets-best-584.jpg Easter platypus by spongebobluvr66-d3crz5b.jpg ImagesCAV5W089.jpg ImagesCAEVJP8R.jpg ImagesCAKMJU9L.jpg Friendship-quotes-sayings-friends-happy large.jpg 11111.JPG cloud_lamb_by_suyoung_jun-d4j20yu.jpg ebay_rainbow_wolf_by_lucky978-d5s0y1p.jpg rudolph_by_lucky978-d5p5sgy.jpg Perry_the_Platypus_by_sefaa3.jpg pikachu lets be friends.JPG|Lets be friends 9000.JPG identities_of_mulan_by_racookie3-d5q1e09.jpg Mulan___Savior_of_China_by_madam_marla.jpg thgfd.JPG my_little_mulan_by_yukihyo-d4mqq7d.png save_the_moment_by_starshipkujo3-d444xby.jpg Crazy_Mulan_by_KaabiiLover12.jpg jafar_demotivational_poster_by_universalstudiosgeek-d4sl0k9.jpg Mulan_Motivational_by_MetaKnightlover12.jpg squash_and_stretch_by_allthestuffilike94-d3hfq1n.jpg 33.JPG Hsmcast.jpg Hsm.jpg Hsmz&g.jpg ImagesCA632FP0.jpg ImagesCAGI0RAS.jpg Ffffdgdg.JPG what.jpg tumblr_mj6zgpRGpg1qz9bwro1_r1_500.jpg aprilsfoolcomic.jpg ImagesCAJWLLOY.jpg Pug.png Phone.png Sylveon.+Not+mine+found+while+browsing+internet ced9d8 4435245.jpg DoesWhateverASpiderCamelDoes-68021.jpg Llele.jpg Catchingfire.gif Houses.jpg Hogwartslogo.jpg Aprilsfoolcomic.jpg Wiki-background moviehogwarts.jpg star_catcher.jpg twilightsd.png rainbow dash.jpg untitledghj.png princess celestia.png pinkie pie.png apple jack.png twilight_sparkle_and_spike_by_nightmaremoons-d3i1c2w.png ImagesCAHVS903.jpg ImagesCAP5L93X.jpg G.png Gfsdawes.jpg ImagesCAHXRB9C.jpg Cat Agent.png glitter_pinkie_pie_by_dimetrapaywer-d4z2wfa.jpg pinkie_pie_by_maniacmguy-d5vjwnx.png say_cheese__by_tigerarainbowra-d5956e7.jpg Peace_Dove_Tribal_Tattoo_by_WatarimonoNoToukon.jpg but_he__s_a_platypus____by_flytrapdog-d4mugti.png Perry_the_platypus.png _today_is_the_platypus_day__by_mirta_riga-d5wpp6q.jpg perry1.jpg ImagesCALMSSTM.jpg ImagesIIII.jpg Brooch-bikini-yellow1.jpg Gfds.JPG Prom dress.jpg Yellow prom dress.jpg 262518 137252579695081 1357538 n.jpg 252098 137255206361485 6251913 n.jpg 281973 137271353026537 505242 n.jpg 251468 137271833026489 7536536 n.jpg 581281 115006958634268 1763212332 n.jpg Dsa.jpg Shutterstock 93326353.jpg Janet.jpeg|Janet, aka charlies crush lol Princess-Twilight-cadence.jpg Fluttershy hugging perry.png Tumblr_mkuttf6qGf1rnwjjvo1_400.jpg 443463414_335927.gif 695957811_71757.gif 763075402_1057707.gif audition 112.JPG 71095_78504261912_114163_n.jpg Dsa.jpg Penguins.jpg Category:RANDOM! Category:Awsome Category:YOU Category:LOL